Ghoul Daze- A Pearlshipping Halloween!
by TheSparklyEspeon
Summary: A pearlshipping halloween oneshot. When Ash and Dawn are separated from Brock and their Pokémon, their only shelter is an old, abandoned house. However, as the night goes on, they may discover more about the houses secrets... And their own! Contains PEARLSHIPPING! :)


**A/N**

**Happy Halloween Pokémaniacs/Pearlshippers/Anyone reading this. Or, you know, not halloween. Depends when you read this. Anyways, this is a one-shot for Halloween, coz... You know, I got bored. Oh, and I am going to write a sequel to IWAY, but... It may take time, so don't expect it immediately... Anyways, hope you enjoy this; 1600+ words, so prepare for a long read xD Oh, and as always, please review! :D Anyways, I'll just shut up now. See ya!**

It was the evening, on the night of the year well renowned for spooky goings-on. The forest path was dark, illuminated only by the eerie, white light of the full moon. Three friends were slowly making their way through the forest, with their Pokémon walking alongside them- it had been a long trip, and they needed the exercise.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going!" Ash complained. His legs were aching, and he, along with the rest of the group, was tired.

"I do!" Brock replied, unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah?" Dawn added angrily, "Well where are we then? And where do we go from here?"

"Ummm..." Brock didn't know how to answer that. He had lost track of their location about forty-five minutes ago.

Ash and Dawn both took his silence as confirmation.

"I knew it! We are lost..."

All of them knew they couldn't keep walking much longer. It was getting dark, and as the daylight faded, so did their patience.

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Ash shouted angrily, causing a flock of Murkrow to take off from the trees, startled by the sudden noise.

"Well, maybe you should have checked a map before we left the Pokémon center!" Brock shot back in annoyance.

"Uhhh... Guys?"

"It's not my fault! You said you knew the way!"

"Well, I-"

"GUYS!" The pair were interrupted from their bickering by Dawn, who had been trying to get their attention for some time.

"Guys! Piplup's gone!"

Ash was startled to realise that, not only was this true, but his partner Pikachu was also gone, along with all the other Pokémon.

"Oh no! Pikachu, buddy, where are you?!"

"Calm down guys!" Brock told his worried friends, desperately trying to calm them down.

"But Pikachu's gone! And all my other Pokémon!"

"Yeah, and Piplup!"

"WHATTA WE GONNA DO?" the two screamed in unison.

Brock, slightly overwhelmed, tried desperately to calm them down:

"Look, they can't have gone far! All we have to do is split up, then follow the path until we find them. I'll go back the way we came, and you and Dawn can go forward! And then we'll find them!"

"Okay..." The two worried trainers reluctantly agreed.

And they parted.

'Man, I hope Pikachu's okay...' Ash thought, trying to stay calm. This was partly for his own sake, but also because he was with Dawn, and... He didn't want HER to think he was panicking. Besides, then she might panic too, and then there would be no-one to stop them. He tried to keep his mind on other stuff... But it kept drifting back to Pikachu. What if he was hurt? He glanced over to look at Dawn. Man, she looked amazing, with the moon illuminating her perfect features, reflecting in her beautiful, royal blue eyes...

He stopped when he saw her turn to look at him. She smiled sympathetically, and he knew that, although she looked calm, inside she was as worried as he was. He was about to try to talk to her, when thunder crashed, and lightning flashed before their eyes. Then the rain started. Instinctively, they both started running, getting faster as they were soaked to the skin by the showers which were getting heavier by the second.

'Wow, we need to find shelter. Oh Arceus, what about the fire types? If Infernape gets too wet...' The thoughts crossed Ash's mind in a second, before he acted:

"We need to find the Pokémon, now!" he shouted, struggling to keep his voice louder than the rain and thunder.

"No Ash, we need shelter! If the Pokémon have any sense, they'll have found somewhere dry, just like we should be doing!"

Ash started to contradict her, then stopped. He knew she was right.

'They aren't stupid, they'll find somewhere safe," he decided.

"But where can we go?" Ash spoke the thoughts that both of them had been having.

Suddenly, they stopped. As, just ahead of them, they saw a huge gothic mansion, run down and silent, but leaning, like it might fall on them any second. They met each other's eyes, then nodded; they both knew they had no choice. Then, they ran.

'Woah..." thought Dawn, as she examined the entrance hall. The interior was as breathtaking as the exterior, with grand paintings, and an old antique carpet covering the floor. Several corridors lead out of the room, each with alternative destinations. A grand staircase made its way to another floor, which almost certainly held even more amazing features. The thought neither of them had, however, was this: how could they see this? As, hanging from the ceiling, was a large, impressive, electric chandelier. And it was working. However, this struck neither of the two as strange, and they began to explore. Dawn started towards a passageway to the right of the entrance; tiles covered the walls, and the carpeted floor became more smooth- covered in some kind of varnish. The heating dropped as she entered the room. She heard a noise behind her, footsteps. She smiled. Ash was following her! That must have meant he was worried about her! She began to examine the room she had found herself in. It was a kitchen, with the same tiled walls as in the corridor, and various appliances scattered around the room. She would have checked to see if they worked, but she heard a noise from behind her, and turned. A WALL?! How? Had it moved? She didn't know what was happening any more. She turned briefly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. And she screamed.

Ash's first reaction to the house was '...'. Ash's second reaction to the house was 'Oh. My. ARCEUS!' He would have screamed this out loud, but... He thought he'd better keep his dignity. At least slightly. He had stood admiring the entrance hall, but he noticed Dawn drift down one of the corridors to the right, so he began to follow her. But then, he heard a horrible grinding noise, and suddenly a wall was across the corridor, sealing the room off from the rest of the house. And sealing DAWN away from HIM! He heard a muffled scream, and threw himself at the wall, knowing that DAWN was in there, DAWN was the one screaming, DAWN needed his help. But it was no use. The wall wasn't planning on moving, and he decided to look for another way in. He searched all the way around the wall, and around the entrance to the corridor, but he couldn't see anything. He approached the staircase, but decided one floor of darkness was enough for him, and stayed away. He again searched around the entrance to the corridor, and again, found nothing. He felt like giving up, but he knew Dawn was depending on him. And he couldn't let HER down. He leant against the wall, and slowly slid down onto the floor. As he rested his head against the wall, he heard a faint grinding noise, and noticed a small indent - about 2centimetres by 4 - with a rectangular button in the middle. He cautiously nudged it with his finger, knowing that this house was unlikely to do anything he expected it to. He quickly jumped to his feet as an opening appeared in the wall, running parallel to the now inaccessible corridor.

"Man, so clichéd!" he said to himself.

Ducking, he carefully started to make his way down the dusty corridor. After all, he didn't have much choice...

Dawn awoke to the sight of a dark figure, shrouded in shadows, floating in the air above her. Her whole vision was blurry, and she felt like she had been repeatedly trampled by a herd of Tauros. She was extremely tempted to go to sleep, but she saw the figure drawing closer to her, arms outstretched, and even in this state of mind, she knew this wasn't a good sign. She screamed. Then, out of no-where, another figure appeared, and lunged for the first. She screamed again. Her head hurt. She wanted to sleep. She didn't know what was happening. She watched as if through a television screen, as the first figure vanished. She saw the newcomer start towards her, and she screamed again:

"Get away from me!"

The figure did not reply, and instead reached for her hand... Pulled her to her feet... Put its arms around her neck. And then the veil lifted. She felt his warmth, breathed in that scent that she knew so well. It was HIM. He had saved her. Ash. Her best friend, who she loved so much. He had come for her. She slowly stepped back, still smiling. And, slowly, hand in hand, they left the house, which had caused them so much trouble, with it's many mysteries. They walked into the night. Dawn had never been so happy to get away from a place. Suddenly, interrupting the darkness, and light shone, seemingly out of no-where, almost blinding the two of them. They shielded their eyes, and when the light was lowered, they looked up, and saw... Brock?

"Pikachu!" Dawn heard Ash's shout before she saw the yellow, electric mouse.

She heard a familiar sound, and ran forward to greet her partner.

"Piplup!"

Later, at the Pokémon center. Ash and Dawn had explained what had happened (with the exception of the hug) and Brock had given his theory.

"It was probably a Darkrai. It must have used its Dark Void to put you to sleep, and its ability is Bad Dreams, which explains the hallucinations. What it was doing there, however..."

Later, after Brock and all the Pokémon had gone to bed, Ash and Dawn were still restless in the lounge. They sat, side by side. It was clear something was bothering them both. Dawn blushed, remembering the moment they had earlier shared. She saw Ash turn to look at her. Gently, subtly, she edged closer to him, until they were touching. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and saw him blush as he turned to look at him. Then she smiled. Maybe getting lost wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
